Yes, My Life is a Shakespearean Tragedy
by NarutoImaginer
Summary: Naruto High School AU! Juliet and Naruto are back! How will they survive this school year? The Akatsuki are still an issue , how will they get dealt with? And what about Itachi and Sasuke? Are they really gonna act like strangers for their whole life? More drama is added when Kisame is out to get a certain new kid, and it's up to Juliet to stop him. What will happen? SasukeXOC :)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a SEQUEL! If you don't read, "We Know What We Want" first, you'll be very confused. So if you haven't read that, go read it now! If you already have, welcome back! :) Anyways, on with the story!

**We're back bitches! Well, we're not technically there yet, but still! We're almost back bitches!**

**Guess who's on a flight back to Japan? This girl! Yeah, we're suppose to land in a couple of minutes. Which is great! Though, no one knows we're here. Naruto, Lady Tsunade (my adoptive mother), and I were supposed to be coming back from NYC on September 1st. It's only August 30th though. Our flight got pushed to a slightly earlier date, which means we get to go home earlier! Yaaaaaaay! We only told Sasuke and Sakura about this though, because I wanna surprise the Sand Siblings. Things have also changed with me and Naruto though. My hair is no longer black and purple, it's now black and brown. I thought I should change my look and then this happened. Naruto also got his ears pierced! I wanted to get a lip piercing but then decided against it once I saw a girl crying in pain while getting it done to her. Besides, I don't think Mother would like it. She's already always nagging me about my eyebrow piercing.**

**Speaking of mother, she's been growing more and more excited as the days pass. Naruto and I would always ask her why she was so full of joy and she would reply with, "You'll see once school starts. I have many things planned!"**

**So I guess I have that to look forward to. Another thing, I now have glasses. Yeah, my eyesight is just completely and utterly _horrible._ I'm actually wearing them right now, and they surprisingly look really cute. Though, I have contacts, so I'm rarely gonna wear my glasses in public.**

**"Juliet..."**

**I turned my head and looked at Naruto.**

**"Yes?"**

**"I had fun in New York.", he smiled at me.**

**"I'm glad.", I smiled back.**

**"We're preparing to land, so brace yourselves.", the pilot said over the intercom. Naruto groaned and readjusted his seat.**

**"Finally, we'll be able to walk!", I said louder than I intended to. A little erupt of laughter was heard from all around me.**

**"Juliet, you're so embarrassing!", my mother, who was sitting next to Naruto, told me shaking her head.**

**"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be that loud.", I put my hands over my mouth. Naruto just got into a giggling fit and kept on snickering. All three of us lack seriously in sleep. So, my mom's cranky, I'm surprisingly happy, and Naruto is in a very silly mood. Eventually we landed, got off the plane, went through security and all that. We were suppose to go off to baggage claim next, but mother stopped us.**

**"I'm going to the restrooms. Sasuke and Sakura are supposed to meet us here, so if you see them, great. I'll be back in a few minutes.", she informed us and waltzed away to the women's bathroom.**

**"Okay...", Naruto muttered to himself. We were dead tired. I looked around for my friend and boyfriend. That's when I saw them. A pink haired girl, looking absolutely ecstatic and a raven haired boy, looking like he couldn't care less about anything. Though, he had a little smile on his face. Sakura was slightly jumping up and down and Sasuke was leaning against a wall in his bad boy stance, as I like to call it.**

**"Found them!", I smiled and told Naruto. His face lit up.**

**"Really? Where?!", he asked looking around for them in an excited manner.**

**"Right there!", I pointed to them. They still didn't spot us and were just standing there.**

**"Sasuke! Sakura!", Naruto began to scream and run in their direction. He pulled me along with him. Sasuke and Sakura looked around to find the source of the voice and finally spotted us. Both of them broke out into full grins. Yes, Sasuke surprisingly grinned. We finally caught up to them and the first thing that happened was that Sakura jumped on me.**

**"Juliet!", she screeched and began hugging me so tight, I felt like my insides were gonna get crushed.**

**"Sakura!", I squealed, hugging her back tightly and kissing her on the cheek.**

**"Sasuke!", I heard Naruto scream. Sasuke just laughed a little.**

**"I missed you, my little knucklehead.", Sasuke replied and pulled Naruto in for a hug. If I wasn't in a relationship with Sasuke, I would totally want him to be gay for Naruto. Or Gaara. Either way, it would still be really cute! Oh God Juliet, put your inner yaoi fangirl away. Sakura broke our embrace and gave me a quick smile before she went over and hugged Naruto. I turned to Sasuke and smiled so big, it was almost creepy.**

**"Sasu-", was all I was able to say before he attacked me with his lips. Kiss after kiss, and all I did was kiss back. I pulled away and giggled slightly.**

**"I'm guessing you missed me?", I raised an eyebrow.**

**"More than you could ever imagine, darling.", Sasuke told me, then kissed my cheek.**

**"Juliet, your hair! And you have glasses!", Sakura stated the obvious.**

**"I know, I know. And I have contacts so calm down.", I got out of Sasuke's grasp and faced her.**

**"Naruto, I noticed you've gotten your ears pierced.", Sasuke nodded towards his ears and crossed his arms. Sakura turned and looked at Naruto's ears.**

**"Oh my gosh, I didn't even notice!", Sakura broke out into another smile. "It looks good!", Sakura added.**

**"Juliet thought I should get them. I told her that I would do it if she dyed the purple parts of her hair brown, and look at us now.", Naruto shrugged.**

**"Lady Tsunade!", Sakura randomly exclaimed.**

**"I see you've found them.", my mother suddenly came up behind Naruto and me. She smiled at Sakura and Sasuke. "Hi guys."**

**"Hi!", Sakura giggled and waved at her.**

**"Hey, Tsunade.", Sasuke greeted her as well.**

**"I think we should go get our luggage.", Naruto suggested.**

**"Yeah, we should.", I nodded in agreement.**

**A few hours later, we finally made it home. Mother said she was going to sleep and because of jet lag, she knocked out in about 30 seconds flat. Naruto and I had some energy though, so we just hung out in his room.**

**"So what's been happening while we were gone.", Naruto asked sitting at his desk, looking through his emails.**

**"Yeah, what has been happening?", I repeated his question, playing with Sakura's hair. Sakura and I were sitting on Naruto's bed.**

**"Nothing much really.", Sasuke shrugged, and continued to flip through the channels on Naruto's T.V. set. He was sitting on a chair that was near Naruto.**

**"Yeah, either everyone went somewhere for a while, or we all just stayed at home.", Sakura added.**

**"How was New York?", Sasuke asked, still trying to find something to watch. Naruto stopped cold and turned to face Sasuke.**

**"IT WAS THE BEST!", Naruto squealed. **

**"Now you've done it..", I muttered under my breath.**

**"We did so many things, it was so cool! I saw the Empire State Building, and the Statue of Liberty! They look so much cooler in real life than in those stupid textbooks at school! And I also went to Times Square, and went shopping. Then we saw a baseball game. We also saw Katy Perry in concert! Don't judge me. We also went to this crazy huge candy bar, I almo-"**

**"As much as I'd love to hear a recap of what we did this Summer, I need to go see Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro.", I cut off Naruto and hopped off his bed.**

**"Oh, yeah! We were suppose to surprise them!", Naruto got excited and sprung out of his seat. I nodded.**

**"Well, I guess I might as well tag along.", Sasuke shrugged and turned off the television. I guess nothing interesting was on. We exited Naruto's room and trudged down the stairs.**

**"By the way Naruto, your voice got _so _much more deeper.", Sakura commented before we left the house.**

**"Really? I didn't notice.", Naruto furrowed his eyebrows in thought.**

**"It totally did! Right, Juliet?", Sakura asked me.**

**"Sakura, I was with him the whole summer. If his voice got deeper, I wouldn't have noticed. Besides, Sasuke's voice got a lot more deeper too.", I looked at Sakura, then at Sasuke.**

**"Oh, has it?", my boyfriend looked at me in somewhat amusement.**

**"Yes, it has.", I smirked at him. **

**We basically just talked about puberty the whole way to the Sand Siblings house. Once I hopped up the steps to their front door, I got so excited I could DIE. I rang the doorbell and hopped in place, waiting for the door to open. Soon enough, the door opened!**

**Though...it was a very sleepy Temari that opened the door.**

**"TEMARI!", I practically screeched. She rubbed her tired eyes, and let them adjust to my face.**

**"J-Juliet?", she murmured my name and then let her exhausted gaze roam to Naruto. "N-Naruto?"**

**All of a sudden her tired glazed-over eyes got a burst of energy, and she finally realized what was going on.**

**"GUYS!", she screamed and opened her arms wide, welcoming us into a hug.**

**"TEMARI!", I screamed again jumping into her arms, along with Naruto.**

**"I thought you wouldn't be back until Thursday!", she exclaimed after breaking our embrace. **

**"Well yeah, but our flight got moved up to an earlier date.", Naruto answered. **

**"Come in! Come in!", she happily motioned us to enter the house. All four of us walked in and made ourselves comfortable.**

**"I'm guessing your brothers are sleeping?", Sakura rolled her eyes. Temari shook her head.**

**"Actually, no.", she told us.**

**"Well that's a surprise.", I said, slightly shocked. They don't wake up until the sun freaking sets. **

**"I know right. Kankuro is actually teaching Gaara how to drive a car. I was offering to teach him, but Kankuro said something about me driving retarded and that he doesn't want his baby brother to follow in my driving footsteps.", Temari shrugged.**

**"The hell does that mean?", Sasuke spoke, kicking his feet up on the coffee table in a rude manner. Aw, who's a cute bad boy? You are, Sasuke! You are!**

**Oh my God, I'm so glad no one could hear my thoughts. The fact that I just mentally treated my boyfriend like I do Akamaru should be a sign that I'm crazy. Speaking of Akamaru, I haven't seen the little guy in a while. Well, I haven't seen anyone for a while, I was gone for two months. Woah, woah, I'm going off on a tangent, back to the conversation Juliet!**

**Temari shrugged as a response to Sasuke. "I don't know, Kankuro is weird."**

**"Wow, I can't believe Gaara's learning how to drive. It was just like yesterday when he was 11.", Sakura sighed, reminiscing. Temari, Sasuke, and Naruto all nodded, reminiscing as well. I however just stood there very awkward since I didn't know them at the age of 11. The only thing I knew was to never touch Mom's cigarettes or Dad's alcohol, because I would be severely punished.**

**"You're doing well!"**

**"Kankuro, I almost crashed _twice._"**

**"So what? That's not a big deal."**

**"I almost killed a cat!"**

**My jaw dropped open. I love cats!**

**"Again, not a big deal."**

**"I'm gonna have Temari teach me."**

**"No! Women don't know how to drive!"**

**Sakura and I got offened looks on our faces, and Temari just scoffed. Naruto and Sasuke on the other hand, were sickly enjoying Gaara and Kankuro's argument. The door finally opened and revealed an annoyed Gaara and a pleading Kankuro.**

**"What's this I hear about women not knowing how to drive?", I crossed my arms. Gaara and Kankuro's heads both shot up and saw the five of us just standing there.**

**"Naruto? Juliet?", Kankuro questioned, in a state of confusion. Naruto and I nodded. "Guys!", he ran up to us and hugged us both. Gaara slowly approached behind him and waited so he could greet us. "Guys, it's been so long! What's up? How was New York? I bet it was gr-"**

**"Ahem.", Gaara cleared his throat loudly behind his brother, obviously wanting him to shut up and get out of the way. Kankuro just rolled his eyes and stepped aside.**

**"Hey, Gaara!", Naruto smiled brightly.**

**"Hi, Naruto.", Gaara smirked and gave Naruto one of those guy hugs.**

**"GAARA!", I screeched and jumped on the poor unsuspecting boy. He caught me though and squeezed back lightly as a gave him a peck on the cheek.**

**"Hi, Jules. You look, well, different.", he chose his words carefully.**

**"Is that a good thing?", I asked, backing away and raising an eyebrow.**

**"It's a great thing.", Gaara smiled then turned to Sasuke. "Hey, man.", he leaned over the couch and fist bumped Sasuke.**

**"Hey.", Sasuke replied, motioning his head upwards.**

**"Hi, Gaara!", Sakura waved excitedly. I don't know why she was so excited to see Gaara though. I mean, they both were here the _whole_ Summer, so.**

**"Hi, Sakura.", Gaara smiled at her then gave her a hug. Looks like they've bonded over the Summer.**

**"I think I should call Ino.", Sakura suggested.**

**"Yep, you can count on the loud mouth to get everyone at her place in less than 5 minutes.", Sasuke snorted.**

**"True that.", Temari nodded in agreement. Sakura speed dialed Ino and we all laughed at her squeals through the phone. Soon enough, we were all at Ino's and I almost cried when Sasuke rang the door bell though. Mainly because I was extremely fucking happy. Ino eventually opened the door and was at such a loss of words, she was only able to screech. In fact, she sounded like a Pokémon. I harshly bit my lip at the thought of her being a Pokémon, trying to sustain my laughter and hugged her. **

**"Get in here!", she finally managed to muster some words and dragged all 7 of us in her home. We all walked into the living room and everyone was already there. TenTen glaring at Neji, and Lee laughing at the two of them; Hinata nervously giggling at Kiba while he did his best Shino impression, and I couldn't tell what Shino's reaction was cause of his sunglasses and over sized collar. Sai and Haku were in the corner sitting, really close might I add, and silently listening to Choji rant about food to a very tired looking Shikamaru. Kiba stopped making fun of Shino and looked up at us.**

**"Well look who it is.", Kiba announced with a smirk and made everyone put their attention on us. **

**"Hey!", Shikamaru smiled with his lazy charm at work. Temari is a lucky, lucky girl to have a such an intelligent yet insanely cute guy. Though, Sasuke is all I want and need so, whatever. Everyone got up and greeted. I made sure to give Shikamaru, Neji, and Kiba the tightest hugs since I missed them most, oddly.**

**"Damn, Julie. Hug any tighter and my bones will get crushed.", Kiba chuckled slightly. I just dug my face deeper into his shirt.**

**"Sorry. I just missed you a lot.", I laughed a little as well. Ino quickly swooped in and linked her arm with Kiba's though, making me end our hug. I turned and saw that Temari and Shikamaru were already all over each other. Not exactly surprising, considering the fact they can't keep their hands away from each other.**

**I slowly backed away from Kiba and Ino and sat down next to Naruto on a nice leather couch.**

**"Where to begin?!", Ino squealed. Naruto shrugged and folded his legs up on the couch.**

**"I dunno what's been going on in Konoha?", he asked looking around the room.**

**"Well...", TenTen started.**

**In about 20 minutes of catching up, we learned everything about everyone's Summer.**

**"Kiba, help me with something in the backyard?", Ino suddenly asked her boyfriend.**

**"Sure, babe.", Kiba politely agreed, pushing himself up off the couch. Within one minute of them being in a backyard, an ear shattering shriek was heard.**

**"What the fu..", Temari trailed off.**

**"KIBA!", another shriek was heard.**

**Out of curiosity and concern, we all rushed out of the living room to see what happened. Well, _most_ of us rushed. Shikamaru, Gaara, and Neji stayed put.**

**"Get the fuck up.", I crossed my arms. Neji raised an eyebrow.**

**"Why?", he asked.**

**"You didn't just hear her shriek?", I raised an eyebrow as well.**

**"I did, it's just I don't care.", he shrugged.**

**"Dick...", I spun around.**

**"Wait!"**

**I spun back around.**

**"Yes, Shikamaru?", I asked.**

**"Help me up?", he asked, extending his arm out.**

**"Lazy little piece of-"**

**"He asked you to help him, not insult him, Jules."**

**I rolled my eyes at Gaara's comment and forwarded ahead to my pineapple haired friend. I took his hand in mine with a firm grip, and pulled with all my force. Shikamaru managed to get off the floor with the help of me, and dusted off his jeans. **

**"Argh, Ino!", Kiba's shout was heard. Neji and Gaara finally got up, convinced by Kiba's cry that they should see what was happening. All four of us took our time to the backyard, to see Kiba and Ino had been pushed into the pool by each other.**

**"Come on, Sakura!", Ino happily cheered and grabbed one of Sakura's ankles.**

**"No, Ino! I don't wanna get all wet!", Sakura protested. Her request didn't seem to effect Ino at all though, because she didn't seem to give a shit.**

**"Nonsense!", I heard Ino say as I witnessed her pull Sakura into the pool by her ankle.**

**"INO!", Sakura screamed, falling into the pool with a great splash. Well that's what she gets for foolishly standing so close to the pool. Feeling unsafe, I scurried up behind Sasuke. No way was I about to get thrown in.**

**"This seems fun!", Naruto said, all giddy, then he unexpectedly dived right into pool. There's my brother for ya. I let my eyes casually roam to the right of the yard, and saw Haku grow this devilish look onto his feminine face.**

**"You seeing what I'm seeing?", Sasuke whispered to me.**

**"Haku, right?", I asked, wanting to make sure we're on the same page.**

**"Yeah.", Sasuke answered.**

**"Mmm, yeah. I see him.", I continued to watch my friend. Haku charged right into Sai, and knocked him out of balance. Sai was also obliviously standing at the edge of the pool, making him an easy target.**

**"Woah!", Sai exclaimed, obviously surprised. Though, right before he fell into the ****pool, he quickly latched one of his hands to Haku's right arm.**

**"AH!", Haku shrieked like a little girl. He ended up falling into the pool along with his best friend. Haku and Sai both came up from underwater, gasping for air. "Sai, I'm gonna kill you!", he threatened, flipping his long hair.**

**"You're the one who started it.", Sai explained in defense, shrugging.**

**"Gotta give Sai credit, that was a good move.", Sasuke admitted.**

**"Mhmm.", I nodded in agreement.**

**"WHAT THE-"**

**Sasuke and I quickly snapped our attention to the left. Neji hit the water with a splash as big as Sakura's. Neji quickly swam up to the surface and took a great amount of air in. He brushed his wet hair back with his fingers. Looks like he lost his hair tie somewhere in the water. You would've never guessed who pushed him in.**

**"Hinata, what the hell?!", Neji hollered, with a mixture of shock from being pushed in, and surprise at Hinata's bold move.**

**"Hahaha, sorry brother!", she giggled.**

**"Well, well, Hinata.", I chuckled a bit.**

**"Who would've thought.", Sasuke smirked.**

**"Hn, idiot.", Gaara snorted. Neji's face got a little red, and he glared at Gaara.**

**"WHAT WAS THAT?!", Neji growled. Gaara's smirk grew wider.**

**"You heard me", Gaara bent over to taunt Neji, "_Idiot."_**

**"Y-you shouldn't b-be so smug, Gaara!", Hinata chocked out. Gaara grew confused and stood back up.**

**"Huh?", he squinted his eyes.**

**"HAHA!", a drenched Sakura tackled Gaara from behind and both of them went flying over Neji, into the pool. Looks like my pink haired friend climbed out of the pool just to get someone else. I'm proud of her.**

**"Ugh, Sakura!", Gaara growled once he came up from underwater.**

**"Sorry! I just saw the opening and took it!", she explained herself and began splashing Gaara with the water.**

**"You're so dead!", he began splashing her back. Hinata and Neji just watched the two of them bicker and seemed amused by it. **

**Naruto eventually convinced Choji to get in, and Kiba convinced Shino to get in as well. TenTen and Lee got in of their own accord and began attacking Neji in the water.**

**"You really think we'd let you two just sit back and watch?"**

**Sasuke and I turned to the couple that were standing to the left of us.**

**"Temari, don't.", I pleaded. Temari ignored my plea, and grew a devilish look on her face. Shikamaru seemed to have the same look on too.**

**"I go right, you go left.", Sasuke suggested.**

**"Okay.", I nodded.**

**Sasuke and I separated from each other, and charged in different directions. Temari and Shikamaru had split up as well, chasing us down individually. Temari ran to the left with me, and Shika ran towards the right to hunt down Sasuke. Sasuke and I hopped over lounge chairs and did our best to avoid them. I quickly snuck a glance at my boyfriend and made eye contact with him. We both knew exactly what to do. We both ran towards the opposite sides of the pool and waited for Shikamaru and Temari to catch up with us. Soon enough, both of them came charging at us. Sasuke and I nodded at each other as confirmation, and side stepped so our hunters could run straight into the water themselves. Shikamaru finally grew aware of our plan, and tried to save himself and Temari.**

**"TEMARI, WAIT!", Shikamaru shrieked from where he and Sasuke were.**

**But it was too late.**

_**SPLASH!**_

**Temari hit the water. I looked up to the other side of the pool and saw Sasuke had just pushed Shikamaru in. Shikamaru and Temari swam towards each other and linked arms.**

**"You two are clever!", Shikamaru complimented us. Sasuke and I smiled at them and began to meet up with each other.**

**"Well, that was a workout.", Sasuke huffed.**

**"Hell yeah it was! But it was fun jumping over the pool chairs like Mario.", I smiled. Sasuke laughed a little and shook his head.**

**"And then there were three.", Kiba said as he crawled out of the pool. He was referring to Hinata, Sasuke, and me, since we were the only dry ones left.**

**"S-stay away!", Hinata told Kiba as she backed away from his moist form. Kiba just laughed and continued to walk towards her.**

**"Come on, Hina! I just want a hug!", Kiba innocently explained.**

**"You'll g-get one when you have a shirt on and aren't dripping wet!", Hinata huffed. Kiba didn't listen though, and he just engulfed Hinata into his wet body. "Kiba! You're getting me soaked!"**

**"Well, since you're already wet, you might as well get in the water!", he laughed and jumped into the pool, with Hinata still in his arms. Both of them plunged into the blue water and caused little waves to form. They both came back up for air in a matter of seconds.**

**"K-Kiba!", Hinata cried. **

**"Sorry, Hina! You just need to let loose once in a while. It's my duty to make sure you have fun! 'Cause, I have to take care of my best friend, right?", he chuckled, and messed with her wet hair. Hinata gave him a smile and began splashing him with the water.**

**"Hn.", Sasuke grunted and walked over to a pool chair, which was next to a couple of other pool chairs that Neji and Gaara were sitting on. Ino and Sakura climbed out of the pool and began to walk towards me.**

**"Back off.", I glared at them.**

**"No need to get so defensive!", Ino told me.**

**"Hn.", I rolled my eyes.**

**"You're becoming more and more like Sasuke everyday.", Sakura shook her head.**

**"Anyways, we were just gonna go put on a couple of my swim suits, and wondered if you wanted one.", Ino explained.**

**Yeah, of course! Then when I put it on, everyone would get a great view of my cutting scars! Then everyone would label me as a freak and I would lose almost all of you! Now wouldn't that be terrific?!**

**"No, thanks.", I answered her. Her smile dropped a little.**

**"Come on! I have this black bikini that would look great on you!", Ino encouraged.**

**"I said I'll pass.", I told her.**

**"Please, Julie? Come on! Please, please, please?", she continued. I looked to my left and saw Gaara was watching us. Aware of the situation, he grabbed Neji and they made their way up to us.**

**"Hi, gu-AH!", Ino was pushed into the water by Neji.**

**"Why'd you do tha-AH!", Sakura got pushed in as well, but by Gaara. I laughed and turned back to both of the boys.**

**"Thanks for that. They were pestering me too much.", I smiled gratefully. They smiled back, but their smile was a mischievous smile. "Hehe, why are you guys looking at me like that?", I nervously asked. Neji and Gaara both pushed me and I fell off balance.**

**"Woah!", I cried out. I knew I was gonna fall into the pool, so I might as well bring them down with me. I grasped onto Neji's wrist with my left hand, and intertwined my right hand with Gaara's left. I quickly jerked back both my arms and made them lose their balance as well.**

**"Hey!", Neji hollered.**

**"Damn!", Gaara groaned.**

**All three of us dipped into the water at once. My head plunged into the liquid and I opened my eyes underwater. I saw two blurry figures. One was Gaara and one was Neji. Both of their heads were already above the surface. I, however, decided to stick around underwater. I swam to each of their legs, and pulled down on them with a lot of force. I heard their muffled sounds of alarm from under the water as they both plunged back in. Needing air, I pushed the floor of the pool with my foot and finally went above the surface. The boys quickly came back up as well, and they didn't look too pleased.**

**"Asshole!", Neji called me out of annoyance. I shrugged and just ran my hand through my hair. I turned around and swam to the edge of the pool. **

**"SAAAAASSSSSSUUUUUKKKKKKEEEEE!", I squealed. My boyfriend walked over to where I was.**

**"Whaaaaaaaaat?", he replied, mocking my speech pattern.**

**"Get in!", I smiled up at him. He shook his head.**

**"I'm good.", he said.**

**"P****lease!"**

**"I don't want to get wet****."**

**"Get in or I'll make you get in.", I narrowed my eyes. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.**

**"Fine.", he caved in.**

**"Yaaaaay!", I cheered. Sasuke took of his shirt and slowly got into the water. Within two seconds of him being in the pool, Naruto was ready all over him.**

**"Loser, cut it out!", Sasuke told Naruto. Naruto kept splashing him and jumping on top of him.**

**"Sorry dude, it's my duty to make sure you have fun! 'Cause that's what best friends are for, right?"**

**"Naruto, you loser, you're just copying whatever Kiba said to Hinata!"**

**Yep.**

**It's good to be back.**

A/N: Yes, it is good to be back indeed! Thank you for reading this! The story only gets from crazier here. As for my updating schedule, I don't have one, sadly. Sometimes I might update in the same day, or week, or sometimes it may even take a month for me to update. Sorry! But stick around 'cause this story is gonna be a long one!


	2. Chapter 2

**"Your tie is crooked.", I told my brother as we followed behind Mother through the halls of our beloved school. Naruto looked down at his tie and frowned.**

**"This stupid thing is so annoying!", he complained and began adjusting his neck-wear.**

**"Mommy, did you seriously have to schedule all these things on one day?", I asked Mother.**

**"Yeah, seriously Gramma? First we have a school day, and we had to come earlier than everybody else because the assembly for the Jr. High was at 7:30. Then we have a family photo shoot, then we have to go to that Board of Education meeting with you.", Naruto sighed.**

**"Not to mention, after all that, we're gonna have Jiraiya over for dinner.", I added. **

**"Kids, stop complaining and just look good.", our mom complete disregarded what we just said. **

**I have to admit though, we do look good. Great, even. Naruto has a white button up shirt with a red tie, some black skinny jeans, and a pair of red sneakers to match his tie. I have on a light grey long sleeved crop top that has a quote from Mean Girls on it. It says, "YOU CAN'T SIT WITH US.". I have a black tank top underneath the crop top, as well as a black skirt on. I threw on some grey thigh high socks to cover up my scars and have a pair of black boots on.**

**We look professional, in a teenage kinda way.**

**"Oh yeah, and we still haven't introduced ourselves to our new neighbors.", Naruto reminded us. Apparently while we were in New York, this family of three moved in next to us.**

**"Well, you'll definitely see their son. He's enrolled in our school now, and he's in your grade.", Mother told us as we continued walking towards the auditorium for the High School assembly. **

**"Yay, new friend!", Naruto cheered. I raised an eyebrow.**

**"What makes you think you'll be friends with him?", I questioned my sibling's certainty.**

**"I'm friends with almost everyone.", Naruto stated. I nodded in agreement because I knew it was the truth.**

**Believe it or not, Naruto is one of the most popular guys in school. I mean with his funny, and happy personality, mixed in with his quirky and loud attitude surely does make him stand out. I even personally know some girls who are crushing on him BIG TIME. He, of course, is sadly too oblivious to notice their feelings.**

**"Anyone else have butterflies right now?", Mother asked as we finally stood in front of the auditorium doors. **

**"Oh yeah.", I nodded.**

**"Big time.", Naruto nodded as well.**

**"Oh well, here's to another year.", Mother said as she pushed open the doors. All three of us walked in and took a look around. All I heard was conversation all around me. Though, once everyone saw us, the talking started to die down. From what I could tell, 9th grade sat in the right of the room, 10th graders sat center-right, 11th graders sat center-left, and 12th graders sat in the left.**

**"Bye Gramma.", Naruto waved goodbye.**

**"Yeah, see you later, Mommy.", I blew my mom a kiss.**

**"Bye, kids. Remember to come straight to my office to after last period!"**

**"Will do!", Naruto called back and took my hand. I gladly took his in return and we walked over to the 10th grade section. As we made our way to our designated section, I surveyed the entire room. I saw Luchia flirting with some boy, I saw Temari in the 12th grade section glaring at some other girl, I saw the freshmen who looked scared and excited at the same time. I even took a quick glance at the Akatsuki members. Deidara looks bored, Itachi looks bored, Sasori still looks like a 7 year old, and Kisame still looks freakishly shark like.**

**Then, I saw this kid sitting in our section. He hair was silver like Kakashi's, and his eyes were...purple? Oh my God, his eyes are so pretty!**

**"Naruto.", I called him. Naruto looked back at me.**

**"Yeah?", he replied.**

**"Look at that kid.", I jerked my head in the new kid's direction. Naruto looked and where I was motioning to and gave the guy a good look up and down.**

**"Ya think he's our neighbor?", Naruto asked me after inspecting him.**

**"Maybe.", I shrugged.**

**"Why are you guys all dressed up?", TenTen asked us once we reached our group of friends.**

**"Let's just say we have a lot planned for today.", I sighed. TenTen just raised an eyebrow at my half-ass answer and looked back at Neji who was being bothered by Lee. Naruto and I squeezed ourselves into a row and sat down. Naruto was to my left and I had Gaara to my right.**

**"Hey.", he greeted me as I sat down.**

**"Hi!", I smiled at him, which earned me a half smile in return.**

**"Hello, high schoolers!", Mother boomed into a microphone, at the front of the auditorium.**

**"Hi, Lady Tsunade!", almost everyone greeted her back in unison.**

**"How was your Summer?", she asked her students. No one gave back a proper answer, instead everyone cheered. "Haha, that's good, that's good.", she smiled. Eventually everyone became quiet again.**

**"Alright then. First off, welcome 9th graders.", Mother turned to the right of the room. All of the freshmen cheered for themselves. "And welcome back to the rest of you. Last year was kinda boring, so over the vacation, I've thought of some fun things we could do this school year."**

**"Finally, we'll find out what she was so giddy about over the vacation.", Naruto leaned into me. I just nodded as a response.**

**"First of all, we'll be having a Homecoming dance to officially welcome you all back.", Mother smiled at us. Most of us cheered, but Naruto and I raised eyebrows and exchanged glances. "Then we have some trips planned and a couple of more exciting things that I'm still working on. Also, we will start having sports teams.", Naruto and I exchanged some more looks. "Ya know, the whole American Football, Cheerleading, generic high school thing.", she shrugged. "We also are adding more language choices to choose from, such as French, Chinese and..."**

**Go on.**

**_Say it._**

**"Spanish."**

**YES!**

**BOOM! A class I could actually pass with an A+!**

**Almost everyone turned to me once she said Spanish and I laughed. I even started to do a little happy dance in my seat.**

**"And, I'm pretty sure that you all have noticed that there's this thing called 'S.D.' on all of your schedules."**

**Naruto and I looked down at our schedules. Sure enough, _S.D. _was printed onto our papers.**

**"That stands for Self Defense."**

**Everyone got quite.**

**"What the hell?"**

**I looked to my right and saw that it was that silver haired, purple eyed kid. A little eruption of laughter came from all around.**

**"Yeah, I know it's a crazy idea, but hey, it gives you something to look forward to everyday.", Mother shrugged.**

**All the students murmured in agreement.**

**"Ah, you'll get more details on that later. Also, I promise to be a better principal this year. You know, think about your feelings more often, not get drunk too often, and try to make this school year a great one.", Mother smiled.**

**Eventually the assembly ended and we all meet up in the corner of a hallway. The second I walked up Sasuke, he immediately put his head down.**

**"...Something wrong?", I raised an eyebrow. Sasuke raised his head up a little and I could see a faint blush creeping onto his cheeks.**

**"Damn, sometimes you're **_**too**_** cute.", Sasuke mumbled. Oh.**

**"T-thanks.", it was my turn to blush. **

**As you can probably tell, Sasuke and I aren't used to all this cute relationship stuff. I find that as a good thing though! Yay for new experiences, right?**

**"How did we all end up in the same Homeroom class again?", Ino suddenly asked.**

**"Um, hello.", I waved my hand. Is she really that...dim?**

**"Ino, obviously we were gonna force Gramma and Shizune to make our schedules similar.", Naruto answered her.**

**"Oh, yeah...", she trailed off. Temari just smacked her forehead in embarrassment of our fellow female friend.**

**"Okay, yeah, whatever. I'm gonna go now. See you at lunch, bye, love you all!", Temari threw as a farewell and made off. Shikamaru looked like he was about to say something to her, but she was already gone before he got anything out.**

**"Ah, she's so totally worth the trouble.", Shikamaru smiled to himself. Kankuro just rolled his eyes at his sister.**

**"Looks like I'm gonna go now too. See you guys.", Kankuro walked away as we waved goodbye.**

**"Alright, now it's just us 10th graders.", Kiba smiled.**

**"I'm guessing you guys forced Tsunade to give us the same teachers as last year as well?", Neji asked us, looking down at his schedule.**

**"Not exactly...", I trailed off.**

**"We couldn't keep all the same teachers as before, but we sill have Kakashi and Iruka!", Naruto explained.**

**"Guess that's good enough.", Shino sighed. I studied my schedule some more and groaned.**

**"I have advanced History and advanced English. That's gonna be so much more work.", I started to complain.**

**"I got advanced History too.", Neji piped up.**

**"So do I.", Sasuke said.**

**"As well as I.", Gaara smirked.**

**"I have advanced History, and advanced English.", Shikamaru smiled at me.**

**"Yay, I won't be alone!", I smiled back. We all turned and started to walk to our homeroom class. **

**"So what foreign language class are you all planning on taking. Obviously Juliet and I are gonna be taking Spanish.", Naruto chuckled.**

**"Spanish.", almost everyone replied.**

**"I was thinking French...", Hinata quietly muttered. Neji looked down and her and smiled.**

**"Choose whatever you'd like.", Neji patted her on the back.**

**Our homeroom class this year was actually on the first floor. Before I walked into the classroom, I caught a glimpse of the new kid's face. And, he was actually, _extremely_ cute. I walked into the room and saw a familiar figure, with his nose stuck in a book. **

**"Kakashi!", I squealed and hugged the man that was sitting at his desk. From the part of his face that wasn't covered up, I could tell that he was shocked. He probably hadn't noticed we had walked in because he was too busy reading those nasty "adult books" Jiraiya writes. **

**Jiraiya is actually a very busy man. He's a Health teacher, the school's Guidance Counselor, and an author of a very popular book series. I'm surprised that he has time for my mother. Speaking of my mother and him, I wonder what their relationship status is. I mean I know they're old friends but, I have a feeling that there're more feelings than that between them. I'll have to snoop around that situation with Naruto later.**

**"Juliet, I missed you too, but please let go of me, I can barely breath.", Kakashi sighed. I let go of him.**

**"Sorry.", I winced.**

**"Enjoying that porn book?", Neji commented on Kakashi's taste in books with a smirk. Gaara stifled a chuckle at his best friend's cheeky remark. Kakashi just gave Neji _The Look.__  
_**

**_The Look _is a look Kakashi gives us whenever he is disappointed or annoyed with any of us. You can tell that when he gives us _The Look_, he either saying:**

**_A) Shut the fuck up._  
**

**_B) Are you fucking kidding me right now?_**

**_C) Don't fuck with me._**

**_D) All of the above._**

**"Neji, do you really want to get on my nerves on the first day?", Kakashi glared at my friend. **

**"No, Kakashi-sensei.", Neji sighed.**

**"Then shut up.", Kakashi said firmly, snapping his book shut.**

**As the day passed, I met some of my teachers. I had Ebisu for advanced English, Kakashi for regular English, Iruka for Drama, Ibiki for advanced History, and Guy for Physical Education. The rest are still a mystery. However, at the moment we're all at in the student cafeteria for Lunch, staring at the new kid. **

**"He's really...cute.", Lee was the first one to comment. **

**"Oh my gosh, I know right!", Ino turned to him with a great smile.**

**"Him being cute is an understatement, he's more than just 'cute'", Sakura giggled and kept her gaze on him.**

**"I don't see what's so special about him.", Kiba frowned and poked at his food.**

**"Yeah, he's just an average guy.", Naruto agreed with a bit of a frown too. Gaara and Sasuke just sat silently and shook their heads at us girls gushing about him. Well us girls and Lee.**

**"Aw, no need to get Jealous now, boys.", Temari poked fun at the whole situation.**

**"Yeah, we still love you guys...", TenTen looked at the boys momentarily, "But...he's so hot!", she snapped her head back at the kid.**

**"I know right!", Ino squealed.**

**I hopped off the table we were all sitting at, and smoothed out my skirt.**

**"And where are you going?", Kiba asked, raising an eyebrow.**

**"I'm going to talk to him.", I simply stated. Temari jumped up from the table.**

**"I wanna take part in this!", she smiled and stood by me.**

**"Anyone else care to join?", I asked, looking around. Everyone else slowly shook their heads. "Alright, we'll be back in a few."**

**Temari and I turned around and looked at the new kid. He was sitting alone at a table, just spacing out. We walked up to him and smiled casually. He looked up at us from where he was sitting.**

**"Hi.", Temari smiled.**

**"Hey.", I smiled at him as well.**

**"Hey.", the kid smiled back.**

**"So, what's you name?", Temari asked him. His amazing purple eyes looked from right to left.**

**"Hidan. And who might you pretty girls be?", Hidan smirked at us. It wasn't a mean or sarcastic smirk like the one Neji gives people, it was a kind one like the ones Naruto gives on occasion.**

**"I'm Temari Sabaku and this is-"**

**"Wait, Hidan? As in Hidan Jashin?", I interpreted Temari. Hidan focused on me now.**

**"Yeah, why?", he questioned.**

**"I think you're my new next-door neighbor.", I told him. Hidan nodded and smiled.**

**"So I'm guessing you're the infamous Juliet Rodriguez.", Hidan said.**

**"Yep, that's me.", I smiled.**

**"And isn't there supposed to be some "Naruto Uzumaki" kid or something?", Hidan asked. I looked at Naruto and pointed directly at him.**

**"Blondie boy over there is him.", I continued pointing. Hidan looked at him and then slumped back down in his chair.**

**"Cool. So you're obviously not Japanese, where are you from?", Hidan asked me.**

**"The Dominican Republic.", I answered.**

**"Just Dominican?", he raised an eyebrow.**

**"Well also a little El Salvadorian."**

**"Well, that explains why you're so El Salv-adorable.", Hidan winked. Temari and I giggled.**

**"So what school did you go to before?", Temari asked him.**

**"Shinobi High.", Hidan answered.**

**"So why are you attending Konoha High now?", Temari furrowed her brows.**

**"My old school burned down.", Hidan shrugged.**

**"Oh my God..", my mouth opened a little.**

**"My apartment building burned down as well.", Hidan added.**

**"That's awful!", Temari gasped.**

**"Yeah, I know. My family has such horrible luck.", Hidan shook his head.**

**"So, uh, how many friends have you made?", I decided to change the subject.**

**"Well, I was kinda already acquainted with Kisame Hoshigaki and Itachi Uchiha.", Hidan explained. Temari just rolled her eyes at their names. **

**"Cool.", I nodded.**

**"Well, we'll see you around Hidan.", Temari bid a farewell.**

**"Bye.", he waved and smiled.**

**Temari and I slowly walked back to our table.**

**"So, how was he?", Shino asked us once we returned.**

**"He called me El S****alv-adorable!", I smiled brightly.**

**Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, confused, then back at me.**

**"Huh?", they both started.**

A/N: Sorry this took so long, I had so many midterm exams to take! Though, I passed all of them with a 75 and higher so YAY! Anyways, this story is gonna start to get exciting soon! So stick around for it. Please feel free to leave a review, as they are much appreciated! Other than that, I'm gonna go get ready for Valentine's Day tomorrow! Happy Valentine's Day! And if you don't have a Valentine for tomorrow, don't worry, I don't have one either. We could be each other's Valentines! Love you all ;)


End file.
